The Wolf Mage
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Going six thousand years into the past, Nikita and Ella thought it would be an adventure.That adventure then turned into a nightmare as they struggle to fit in with the clans. Soon they encounter the Soul Eaters and everything goes from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1: Six thousand years

**Hi everybuddi :)**

**This is my first fanfic for Chronicles of Ancient Darkness so go easy on me ^_^**

**I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Nikita's POV**

"You built a time machine," I said incredulously. I stared at Jake, wondering if he lost his mind.

"Did you get hurt? I mean did you hit your head on something hard?" Ella asked, clearly amused.

Jake sighed. For a seventeen year old he sure was handsome. His short brown hair neatly combed all the way back. His clothes all neat and tidy. He's a total neat freak. Too bad he's lost his mind.

"Well his mama said that she dropped him when he was little," Allie put in. Her short layered, brown hair was whooshing everywhere in the wind. Ella chuckled.

Jake glared at her.

"Come on guys. Building a time machine is pretty neat," said Adam, Jake's older brother. I turned towards him.

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah and boy does it look awesome," he punched Jake on the shoulder. Jake grinned, relieved.

I looked between them. Today, I thought, was going to be an ordinary day. I got a science test on and was shinning with confidence, as I knew I'd get at least a pass on it. I studied hard last night. A bit too hard. Ella was freaking out, considering she didn't even bother to study. Allie did a little but was shaking from nervousness. And I thought today would be just a normal day. But to have Jake tell me he built a time machine? There goes the ordinariness.

"Where is it?" Ella asked. Jake shoved his hands in his pockets.

"In my shed. No one goes in there so I built it in there. Its weight is too heavy to move."

Ella looked over at me and grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I rolled my eyes but grinned back at her. "Yep."

"How about after school I show you it?" Jake offered.

I hesitated. There was another test that we had to do tomorrow. The second part of the exam. And I needed to study.

"I don't think-"

"We'll meet you there," Ella interrupted. I looked over at her. I opened my mouth in protest but she beat me to it.

"Only an hour, Niki. Please?" She gave me that irritable puppy-dogface that always got me. I sighed then stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed at my immatureness.

"We'll be there," Ella said excitedly.

"Count me out. I got to study hard, and I mean hard," Allie said putting her hands up in surrender. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Good luck. I had the worst time trying to remember everything," I said encouragingly. I bit my lip when I realized what came out of my mouth. "On second thought, I think you'll do just fine," I added quickly.

She smiled. "Thanks, Niki."

"So what do we need to bring?" Ella asked Jake. I turned my attention back to them again.

"Well, definitely bring a first aid. Clothes, shoes. Pack two of everything really," Jake shrugged.

"See you then," I said.

OoOoOoOo

"Ugh, where's my beanie?!" Ella yelled.

"I'm right here," I protested. Sheesh, she knew how to yell.

I think I packed a bit too much. I only had my two black duffle bags with me, but still. I brought my purple IPod that was fully charged, five tops, five pants: three denim shorts and two of my favorite jeans, four pairs of socks, six pairs of underwear, three wool coats, my favorite black gown, rope (Jake's idea), my mobile, a couple of pieces of jewelry, and some food. Who knows when we're going to get food next.

"You ready yet?" I asked Ella, my best friend.

We were practically sisters her and I. I met her when I was in grade three. An older girl was bullying me and pushed me over. I fell down and had a massive graze on my left knee. It hurt a lot and I started to cry. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and next thing I knew, I looked up and saw Ella. We were best friends ever since. Allie calls us twins. We usually finished off each other's sentences, which everyone thought was amusing. Ell's more of the rebel type. I'm more of the goody goody. But I'm not perfect. If I have to, I throw a punch every once in awhile. Ella does it frequently though. There are a lot of bitches at our school.

I'm a smidgen taller than her but not by much. Both of us are the average height for our age. My dark brown hair fell a little bit passed my shoulders and was layered. I had dark brown eyes and a slim body. In a way, Ella is pretty much the same. Slim bodied like me, brown eyes but her brown hair was a lot shorter than mine. Hers doesn't even reach her shoulders. **(A/N: If you want to see what the characters look like, check out my profile and you'll find them.)**

A couple of years later, we met Allie and Jake. We started to hang out with them and now we were all close friends. But still, Ella and I were as close as sisters.

"Let's go," Ella said as she heaved up her full duffle bag.

OoOoOoOo

"What does it look like?" I asked Adam. We got here about one minute ago, and already Ella was running like a mad woman towards the shed, with Jake on her tail.

"To be honest, it's a closet."

I looked at him, on the edge of having a laughing fit.

"A closet?"

"Yep," he ruffled my hair and ran ahead of me. I grinded my teeth together as I smoothed out my hair. When I caught up to him, I kicked him on the butt, making him stagger forward. I burst into giggles. Once he gained his balance back, he chased me all around the yard until I dropped, exhausted from laughter. I begged him to stop as he started to do something I hated. Tickle me. Gosh, he was the best tickler on the planet. He knew that I was really ticklish on the sides of my waist, so that's what he goes for first.

"Come on, Niki! It's wicked!" Ella was standing; no I mean literally jumping up and down outside the shed.

This better be good.

OoOoOoOo

"How many years can it go back?" Ella asked.

I was shaking my head. This _thing _in front of me was a time machine. It was a closet too. And Jake installed seats in it. But it was only a two seater. It wasn't much to look at. There were a few wires here and there but other than that, it was completely plain.

"You've got to be kidding me," I breathed. Jake smiled.

"Who's up first?"

"Let the girls go on first. I've already been on," Adam said. I twirled around and faced him.

"You've been in it?"

"I went five years into the future," he grinned.

"Wow."

"Come on, Niki!" Ella grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the machine. I sat in a seat and put the seatbelt on. I heaved up my duffle bags and placed one on the floor next to me and one on my lap. Ella did the same.

Then I looked up at Jake.

"Now what?"

"Do you want to go in the past or the future?" he asked.

"Past," I said, looking at Ella. She nodded, enthusiastically.

"Past it is. How many years back?"

"Six thousand years," Ella said.

Hmmm, not bad.

"You sure?" Jake was shocked.

We nodded.

"Okay. Now hold on. And no matter what you do, keep in your seats. It's going to be a bumpy ride. I'll bring you back in ten minutes. Any questions?"

"Wait!" I yelled.

Ella jumped. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't feel right going back six thousand year empty handed," I said.

Ella caught on fast.

"Your mum's necklace."

I nodded.

My mum passed away from a sickness a few years ago. I was fourteen. When I came back from a sleepover the next morning, I found her lying still on her bed. I thought she was sleeping. By noon, I was getting worried. She hadn't got up yet. So I walked in her room and put my hand lightly over her mouth. She wasn't breathing. I screamed and cried all night. An ambulance took her away, with me in it. I stayed at the hospital for sixteen hours with my aunty by my side. She was also weeping. When the doctor came into the waiting room and told us the horrible news, I ran. I ran from the hospital. And back to my home. I didn't catch a cab or a bus, I just ran. Aunty Jess said she was worried sick about me. We didn't live too far away so I managed. I yanked open the front door, ran upstairs into mum's room and went to her dresser. She wore this necklace constantly. She always went on about how she was going to give it to me when I was old enough. It was silver and had a piece of paua shell on it. It was gorgeous.

"Where is it?" Ella asked.

I unzipped my duffel bad and rummaged through my stuff. I finally found a small box, which I kept my jewelry in. I was relived when I saw the paua necklace. I quickly clicked it around my neck and then nodded for Jake to proceed in what he was doing before. I zipped up my bag and waited.

"I'm going to have to shut the door okay?" Jake said.

He closed the closet door. It was a bit dark in here but I managed. Then I heard these abnormal sounds. It sounded like my washing machine when it was washing, but also it sounded like thunder. A low booming sound.

There was a crack between the closet doors so that I could just see Jake. He was sweating.

I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked Ella.

"I don't know," she sounded unsure too.

Then the lighting strikes came. Heaps were flashing out side, making a terrifying affect in here.

"Wha-"

Then it was over.

I couldn't see Jake any more, or any of the lightning strikes. Only whiteness through the crack, which I thought was a bit odd.

I looked over at Ella and was relieved that she was alright. She looked over at me.

"Is that it?" she asked.

I shrugged, and looked around. There had been no damaged on the closet. I still had my belongings on my lap, and so did Ella.

I took a deep breath and turned towards her. "You ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

I turned slowly towards the wooden door and gently push it opened.

The first thing I saw was snow. And a lot of it. Everything was white, or covered in white. The trees stood out, even though not completely covered in snow. The nearby boulders looked like huge white lumps on the ground.

But what got my attention was the coldness.

"I'm f-f-freezing," Ella complained, opening her duffel bag out and pulled on a black coat. I decided to put my white coat on with black buttons, as it was my favorite. Then stepped out carefully onto the snow.

I sunk about three centimeters in the snow, to my relief. The last thing I needed was to get my jeans and boots covered in snow.

"Alright. Where do you suppose we are?" Ella said, coming up beside me.

I looked back at the lonely time machine and grimaced. "You don't suppose we're stuck here?" I asked nervously.

"No," she said, "that's ridiculous. Jake said he'd-"

On queue, the time machine exploded. The impact threw me on my back screaming, as with Ella. The machine not only exploded into pieces but also destroyed the only way for us to get home. That's what terrified me. Not being able to go back to Aunty Jess. Not being able to see Jake, Adam or Allie again.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran to a nearby piece of the machine and picked it up. Then grabbed another. And another.

"Nikita, it's no use!" Ella protested. I turned back to her.

"How the hell are we going to get back?! We have to fix it! Come on!" I yelled at her.

"You don't know how to fix it! Neither do I! Let's just go find some help, alright!" she exclaimed.

"Where the hell are we going to find help?! There's no buildings or even any humanity here!" I screamed. Ella threw her hands up in the air and let them fall heavy on her sides.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?! It's not my fault!"

"You're the one who suggested it to be six thousand years into the past!" I spat.

She glared at me. "And you agreed," she shot back. She took hold of her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"When you've calmed down, come find me," she spat. Then she left.

Ella started walking through the forest and didn't look back. Soon enough she was out of sight.

I cried out in outrage and kicked a nearby stone.

Argh! I know I overreacted but she annoys the hell out of me sometimes!

Ell thinks everything's all good and fine but I swear if we get stuck here I'll eventually turn crazy.

I sighed.

But on the other hand, I just let my best friend go wondering into an unknown forest where anything could happen. She could have fallen into a trap or….

Just the thought of seeing her hurt scared the bejeezers out of me.

I got to go after her before she does something stupid, I thought.

I heaved a sigh as I swung a duffel bag on each of my shoulders. I looked back towards the machine and grimaced.

It's not like it's going to go anywhere, I told myself.

I decided to go along with my original plan: find Ella.

It wasn't easy. I felt as if I was walking in circles, as all the trees looked the same. I entered the forest around half an hour ago and it still felt as if I was in circles.

I just stayed in the direction of where her footprints went. Well tried to. I'm no tracker.

I then heard odd howling.

It didn't sound right. It sounded…. painful. As if something was injured.

And it wasn't far away. I could hear it as clearly as if it was right next to me.

What got me worried was that I was heading straight for it. And that's also where Ella footprints took me.

"Ella?!" I called.

The only reply I got was an echo of 'Ella'.

Oh no. Something's happened. I just hoped Ella wasn't a part of it.

Then I did the most insane thing I've done in three years. I ran towards it.

Ofcourse I had difficulty. I mean carrying two heavy duffel bags and running through snow was difficult but I managed.

I then made a complete fool of myself by tripping over a stick and falling headfirst. I landed with a big 'poof'.

"Ow," I groaned, trying to see if I broke anything. My shin was going to transform into a massive bruise. I hurt it real bad but other than that, I was fine.

I tried sitting up with all my might, but ended up crying out in pain.

Something red on the snow caught my eye. When I looked down to investigate it, I gasped.

It was blood.

My blood.

Or so I thought.

I checked my forehead. Then my body and had the same result.

I wasn't bleeding therefore it was not my blood.

But then who's-

I looked up and my eyes widened.

Around three feet away from me was the answer.

The poor thing had its leg caught in one of those traps…. uh…oh, the steel jawed leg hold trap.

Its blood was pooling around it.

That must have been the creature that was howling.

But it wasn't Ella.

It was a wolf cub.

**Hi everybuddi :)**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that Fin Kedinn and Saeunn and most of the other characters from the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series are going to be in it. I just wanted everyone to know how Ella and Nikita got there.**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review,**

**Littlewerepire7**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf and Darkfur

**Hi everybuddi :)**

I hope you're enjoying it so far :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nikita's POV**

I have no idea what just happened or how it happened or why I wasn't feeling frightened when I looked up and saw the bloodied cub. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. How is it possible to not feel frightened towards this pup? I mean it's a wolf!

I'm starting to consider that I may have lost my mind. Ever since I sat in that dang time machine I haven't been myself. Maybe it's a sign. It's a sign that I'm going to end up crazy.

I shook my head as if to shake away the thought.

No. I'm not going to think about that now. Right now I have to figure out whether too help this cub or find Ella.

Going to look for Ella sounded safer. If I got close enough to the cub, for all I knew it could snap at me even if he looked like a cutie pie from back here.

"What would Ella do?" I mused.

Okay, for one I knew Ella would probably help the wolf cub before going to look for me. I mean it a possibility. However, she'd consider that I might have fell in a trap or gotten eaten by some grizzly bear and may go after me.

But I know Ella. Really well too. And I doubt that she'd go off into an unknown forest without having caution. She is also something that I need to work on: brave.

I sighed in annoyance.

Well? Do I stay or do I go look for her?!, my mind was screaming at me.

As I looked up at the little wolf, I gasped.

I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. The poor cub had a deep gash on his hind leg, where the trap got him.

With one last look towards the direction I assumed Ella went it, I lifted my body with all my might and painful stood up. I hissed in pain as I collapsed in front of the cub.

Another thing that I thought was bizarre was that the cub hadn't growled at me. He just looked up at me with painful curiosity. It made my pity the poor thing.

I looked at the trap and grimaced. Jawed foothold traps are a hard thing to escape from. I researched about them back home and was sickened to know that animals chew their legs off if they were caught in one of those traps. I shuddered. Those poor animals.

"I'll save you before you even consider doing that," I said sternly to the little wolf.

The pup whined and laid down his head, never taking his curious eyes off me.

Carefully, I placed both of my duffel bags a meter away from me so I had enough room. I crawled as closest to the wolf as I could, and then braced myself.

"Okay, little wolf, this is going to hurt," I said to him. He still looked up at me with curiosity and as if understanding what I said, his eyes flashed to his trapped leg nervously. Then purposely looked away.

I breathed out and cautiously clutched the jaws of the trap on either side of the wolf's leg.

"Ready?" I asked, looking up into the wolf's eyes. He placed his head on his paws.

I looked back at the leg and pulled the jaws of the trap apart with all the strength I had.

The wolf howled in pain. I grinded me teeth as I made an effort to release the little wolf from the trap. I was satisfied that the jaws opened a bit. But not enough for the wolf to escape.

With one final pull, the wolf was free and bolted from the trap and into the shadows of the forest. While I just sat there, staring at the trap I managed to pull open. I let go of the trap instantly.

And for a split moment I felt like a super hero with unbelievable strength. Then I realized that the odd little wolf fled and left me there alone.

I shook my head in annoyance and succeeded in getting up and leant down to grab my bags when a certain wolf pup limped over to me.

Then, practically at my feet, he sat and looked up at me with the same curiosity.

I knelt down and took at good look at the pup.

His leg was swollen and was bleeding, but he seemed happy to be free of the trap and in pain at the same time.

"I guess I have to clean that wound for you too, huh?" I said, grimacing.

I wasn't an expert in fixing wounds but I did have a first-aid kit.

I grabbed my bag with the kit in it and rummaged through it until I found a long bandage.

"This will have to do," I sighed.

I grabbed my water bottle and some tissues I found in my bag and drenched them with water.

The pup lay down with his wounded leg right in front of me.

I cautiously cleaned the wound and the cub let me. I actually wasn't really surprised because I helped him out of the trap. He was probably showing me his gratitude. I wrapped the bandage around the wolf's leg without any trouble.

After that I poured some water in my palm and let him drink it. He licked it all up faster than I thought possible.

He swayed to his feet, and I saw that his feet were shaking. I grimaced again.

I was frightened that he would bite me if I tried to pick him up. But he couldn't walk by himself and I doubted he'd leave my side now. After all he was a wolf cub and only looked around two or three months old.

Plus, I had to look for Ella and find her before dark came.

I very slowly ran my fingers through his grey fur and smiled softly to myself as I felt how soft his fur was. He looked up at me again and I swear I almost would have screamed if he didn't have his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was…smiling.

It was a total wolfish smile though that nearly scared the bejeezers out of me.

"You're a funny pup," I said, snatching behind his ears.

I then figured it might be alright to carry him. But I didn't do it without his permission. I held my arms out and slowly embraced him. He turned his head towards me and started licking my nose. I laughed at his cuteness.

I then carefully lifted him up then leant down carefully and placed a bag on each shoulder.

He still didn't mind. I laughed when he started to lick my nose again.

OoOoOoOo

We…I mean _I _walked all morning trying to find my best friend. There was still no sign of her.

I thought about it for a while about naming the wolf. I suggested a couple a names.

"How about Lucky? I know it's a popular name and all but you were very lucky to have survived that trap," I said.

The pup looked away.

"No? Okay, another name. How about….Little Wolf?"

Still no reply.

"Okay, what about just pain Wolf?" I suggested.

He looked up at me with his ears raised as high as they could go.

"Okay, Wolf." I like the way the name rolled off my tongue. I guess he did too as he started to lick my face _again._

OoOoOoOo

I had the feeling I got when I was being watched. I freak-out-ishly looked around, finding nothing.

Then Wolf gave a happy yip and struggled out of my arms.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said before layering him to the ground. He limped off in the way we just came. I looked back and watched, eyebrow raised.

To my discomfort, I saw Wolf limping towards a black figure. It was only small.

Then when I got a better look at it, I saw that it was a female black wolf cub.

Wolf seemed pretty happy to see her. He was licking, tail wagging and made all sorts of yips. She too was doing the same things.

Huh, he just survived a trap that nearly snapped his leg off and yet he limped off towards the darker wolf pretty fast. Wolves, I rolled my eyes, but laughed.

That got their attention.

Wolf yipped happily at me and limp/ran up to me.

"Hey, little guy," I said, scratching behind his ears.

He looked back towards the dark wolf and yip and yapped.

My guess he was calling her over to meet me. She didn't look confident though. But she did however, very slowly, walk over to me and Wolf.

She dropped her ears when she looked up at me and sat about a meter away. I saw that she was smaller than Wolf.

Wolf pulled her ear playfully to continue. She dropped on her belly and crawled over to me.

Before I touched her fur, I let her sniff my fingers first. Then she sat up and went down on her front paws with her back arched up in the air.

Uh oh. I knew that posed. It was what my dog used to do when he was in a playfully mood. Then she pounced on me, play biting my hair and licking my face. And it didn't scare me one bit. All I did was laugh. I abruptly got up and chased them both, clearly not being able to catch them because they were fast! Even for pups!

I decided to play dead and randomly drop on the ground. Wolf whimpered thinking I hurt myself and ran on top of my stomach. When he got close to my face I blew in his face, which made him go nuts.

That whole afternoon I played with the pups, Wolf and Darkfur. I named her Darkfur for her black, soft, and did I mention fluffy, fur.

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review,**

**Littlewerepire7**


	3. Chapter 3: Mountain Hare Clan

**Hi everybuddi :)**

I hope you're enjoying it so far :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Nikita's POV**

It's been a week since I last saw Ella.

"ELLA!" I called continuously. I was screaming at the top of my lungs yet still got no reply.

I grinded my teeth together in frustration.

After two days I started to get ultra freaked out for not being able to find her. Now it's been a week. A week! And the worst part is that I have the food. Ella put the food container in _my_ bag. So what the hell has she been eating? Bugs? I doubt it. If there's one person who hates bugs it's Ella.

I'm hungry, no starving would be the word, and had hardly any sleep and I'm being followed by two wolf cubs. Luck hasn't been coming my way lately, excluding the little wolves though.

The cubs and I have pretty much lived on berries, especially the juniper berries. The food that I brought was eaten by the third day. That Darkfur had a _big_ appetite.

As the days have gone by I got to know the little wolves much better. Darkfur isn't as fast or as hypo as Wolf, but she is extremely playful. And adorable. Wolf is the total opposite. He's hypo 24/7 and loves stealing my berries and he's unbelievably cute too.

Wolf has pretty much been my guide. I let him sniff one of Ella's shirts that were in my bag and off he went, sniffing to catch her scent. It was extremely hard to keep up with him. Even Darkfur was having trouble. But we made good speed and after a bit of traveling, I found that we weren't going to return to the time machine any time soon.

Up ahead was a small clearing that looked safe enough to have a rest. We've been struggling down narrow slopes all morning and I thought it seemed fair for the little ones to have a bit of a break.

As per usual I went first, inspecting the area and searching for any nearby threats. The clearing was empty apart from a small herd of reindeers.

I moved over to a larger flat boulder with caution. I noticed how all of them have rather large antlers. It wouldn't take a lot of effort for one of those antlers to injury me badly. Or kill me, I thought.

I gave a soft whistle for the wolves to follow. They came, tumbling over each other all the way, and sat on the boulder. Wolf was the first to notice that we weren't alone in the clearing and narrowed his eyes. I set my bags down gently then joined them. Darkfur didn't seem to mind the presence of the reindeers, although her body went rigid when she first saw them. I scratch behind her ear to make her feel better.

A few reindeers flickered their ears then went back to eating grass. However, the male, who I presumed was the leader of the herd, kept a steady eye on us.

Out of nowhere, an arrow struck a reindeer in its ribs, causing instant death to the poor thing. I yelped in surprise, while the herd went crazy. They all ran in every direction. They crashed into each other often, desperate to get away but none knew where to run. There was a frozen river to the side of the clearing that many of them tried and succeed to cross. The leader led all of the calves safely across the river then bounded away from their predators.

I stood frozen, watching the arrow in the reindeer's ribcage.

The only beings that would be able to make one of those would have to be a human. I shakily grabbed my bags and threw them on my shoulders.

There _are_ humans here. I was sure of it.

And yet….if Ella and I went back six thousand them how could humans be on Earth this early?

Unless….unless the people that are here are from the Stone Age.

"We're in….the Stone Age?" I said incredulously.

I looked back at Wolf and Darkfur.

They both stared at me, curiously.

I opened my mouth to say something back nothing came out.

Since the time machine exploded, I had no clue what to do. Now that I realized I was in the stone age….I'm not so sure. And if it were true, then where in the world was I? Europe? China? Or Hawaii?

That question would probably stay unanswered. At least for the time being.

Now that I know that I'm in the Stone Age there is a possibility that I can go back home. Somehow. And definitely with Ella.

That is, when I find her.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do now? I can't get home, can't find Ella and I am now in the Stone Age! For all I know, the Stone Aged people have probably captured Ella!

Wolf gave a low and fearsome growl. I looked up at him and gasped.

Wolf had his lips pulled back and showed his white sharp teeth. Next to him, Darkfur crouched down low with all of her fur sticking up making her look terrifying.

They seemed to be tensed up and looking directly behind me.

Before I could turn around a twig snapped.

I turned around swiftly and was confronted with a man.

My eyes widened.

I couldn't move. My feet were planted on the ground and were shaking. My hands were in fists as I tried to regain function of my body, but it was hopeless.

All I could do was watch as more and more men came up from behind him; some clutching spears and some were holding bows.

Wolf and Darkfur were now at my feet, ready to tackle the men down.

Wolf crouched down and growled at the nearest man.

The man went to jab his spear at Wolf. Wolf dodged it quickly and gave the man a menacing growl.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at the man, grabbing Wolf and pushed him gently behind me.

The man in front lifted his hand to call order.

"Peace, my brothers," he said.

The man that tried to hurt Wolf watched me with narrowed eyes.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Krukoslik, leader of the Mountain Hare Clan," he said and put both fists on his heart and bowed. The others did the same thing.

I lifted an eyebrow at the leader. Mountain Hare Clan?

When Krukoslik came back up from the bow, he looked at me as if I was stranger.

Well I wasn't expecting a different approach. I still can't get over the fact that there were people standing in front of me.

They wore what I imagined the Stone Aged people would wear. They all wore fur. Which type of fur I was not sure. Reindeer maybe?

And all of them had a zigzag tattoo band, which was red across their forehead. Their hair was cut short across the brow, which made their tattoo stand out.

"You're not from a clan that I recognize. Where's your jerkin? And Parka?" Krukoslik asked outrageously.

"Jerkin?" I asked. Parka? I have an expensive white coat on that made me warm. Why would I-

They all stared at me as if I lost my mind.

Krukoslik scratched his chin. "What's your clan creature?"

"My clan creature?" I asked.

What was going on?! I had not the slightest clue on what he was talking about.

The hunters were muttering to each other while Krukoslik stared at me with wide eyes.

"You…you don't have a clan?" he asked, troubled.

I sighed. I might as well tell them.

"I'm not from around here," I said truthfully.

"Then where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from the twentieth century."

"I don't understand.

"I wasn't born here. Me and my best friend…we came from a different place and want to go back but we can't," I explained without including that we came in a time machine.

He looked down at the cubs.

"Strange," he muttered.

"Sorry?" I said.

"Wolf pups don't just follow anyone. And you say that you're not from this place but aren't able to go back. Perhaps, since you don't have a clan, maybe the Wolf Clan could take you in," he mused.

"The Wolf Clan?"

He grimaced. "Perhaps it would be wiser for you to come with us. I'll explain everything once we've reached our camp. Our women will provide you with warm clothing."

OoOoOoO

"Welcome to my clan," Krukoslik pronounced as we entered a clearing.

I gasped.

In the middle of the clearing was a huge shelter made out of reindeer hide. Smoke came out of a little hole in the roof of the shelter. Sleds and weapons were leaning against the outside of the shelter. A few dirty pots as well.

But what got me was that there was no one here. It was like the place was deserted.

"The rest of the clan is inside," he informed.

While he and few other members of the clan led me toward the entrance, the others helped carry the large reindeer inside.

"Come," Krukoslik said.

The first thing I saw was the bewildering amount of people. All hard at work and didn't notice me entered. Phew.

A woman near me looked up and gasped. She sprung up and raced towards a man behind Krukoslik. He laughed and embraced her.

Children cried out in joy and embraced the men that came in.

Everyone seemed to be so overjoyed about the men returning that I wasn't noticed.

I ate my words when I accidentally bumped into the same man that tried to hurt Wolf.

"Sorry," I mumbled, moving out of his way.

"It's okay," he replied. He then slowly made his way towards a woman that was sitting next to the fire, which was in the middle of the shelter. He spoke quickly to her and before I could look away, her eyes stared back at mine.

My body went rigid when I saw her cold yet soft blue eyes. It was like there was no other person in the room. Just her and me.

I blinked a few times to regain control of my body and slowly walked out of the way so that I wouldn't get trampled from the women hard at work.

As everything eased to a contented state and people started to sit down, Krukoslik introduced me.

"This is Nikita, whom I presumed is from the Wolf Clan. As you can see she isn't from here. So I want all of you to make her feel extra welcome, understood?" his eyes flickered to the woman with the blue eyes. She nodded once. Krukoslik turned back to his clan. "Now we may eat!"

"Yay!" cheered the little children.

Now that most of the clan had their attention on me, they seemed perfectly normal. I was expecting my 'welcome' to be awkward and have the mothers of children push their children away from me. But none of that happened. Instead, a girl younger than me patted the spot next to her. I smiled at her gratefully and sat down. Wolf walk cautiously over to me, sniffed the girl, then put his head in my lap. Darkfur laid in front of me, letting the fire warm her stomach.

"Hi, I'm Kala," she put her fists on her heart and did a quick bow.

"I'm Nikita," I grinned. "Um, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked looking up at me.

"Put your fists on your heart and bow," I explained.

"Oh. It means friendship. My mother taught me to do that every single time I run into someone that's not in my own clan," she said.

"Now it makes sense," I mused.

I was wondering why on earth were Krukoslik and his clan members were doing that.

She laughed and squealed when someone tickled her from behind. I looked up and to my dismay I saw the man that tried to hurt Wolf smile down at her.

"Chelko! Stop it!" Kala squealed.

"Chelko," the blue-eyed woman said and gave him the 'look'.

He grinned mischievously and sat down on the other side of me. A woman next to him passed him a bowl, which then he held out to me.

"The reindeer we hunted hasn't been cooked yet, so this is all we've got," he said.

I looked in the bowl and was surprised to see juniper berries. Wolf eyed them closely and licked his lips.

I laughed softly at him.

I took a few berries and shared them out evenly between my wolves and myself. Chelko eyed me curiously.

"I apologize for my rude behavior before. It was unacceptable," he said sincerely.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's Wolf," I said grinning. Chelko nodded.

He grabbed a handful of berries and laid them down in front of Wolf. Then did the friendship sign that Kala was telling me about and apologized.

Wolf, without any hesitation, gobbled the berries down.

Chelko looked back at me.

"Our Mage is making proper clothes for you. You'll freeze if you don't have them on," he said.

"This jacket keeps me warm enough. Your Mage….wait what?"

What is a Mage?

"What?" he said.

"What's a Mage?" I asked.

"A Mage is a person who is skilled in the art of magic. She has the ability to perform specials rituals that keep the clan safe," he said.

I was intrigued in what he said. Magical people? That's way cool.

"Interesting," I mused.

"It is isn't it?" he grinned.

I nodded. Krukoslik walked up to me and carefully set down a bowl of meat for Darkfur and Wolf. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Wolves are very interesting creatures aren't they," he smiled, sitting down on the other side to me. Kala left before to go help her mother with something.

"I see you've met my son, Chelko," he nodded towards his son.

Chelko grinned.

I looked at Krukoslik with confusion. "You said the Wolf Clan would take me in. What do mean? Who's the Wolf Clan?" I asked.

Krukoslik scratched the side of his face slowly then looked up at me.

"The Wolf Clan aren't very sociable. They are just like their clan creature," he pointed to the little wolves at my feet. "They are hardly seen. I haven't seen them since the last clan meet. That was two summers ago."

"Maheegun is the clan leader. I've met him once. Not very talkative at all," Chelko muttered. I looked at Wolf, then Darkfur.

"They didn't attack me," I whispered.

"Huh?" Krukoslik said.

"When I met Wolf, he was caught in a trap. I saved him, and then met Darkfur. But they never hurt me or anything," I mused.

Could this mean something? I mean, baby wolves would be aggressive too, right?

"I have wondered about that. But, I think it'll all be clear once you're in the Wolf Clan," Krukoslik said confidently.

"What if they don't want me?" I asked.

"They'll have to take you in. Not even the Clan leader has ever had an encounter with wolves like you have. They be intrigued by you"

"What does that mean?"

"It could possibly mean that you have a connection with them."

"Hmmm," I replied.

That could be true.

"Now, rest. We are to meet all the clans of the forest tomorrow for a special ceremony."

I nodded. "Okay."

OoOoOoOo

That night I slept in a sleeping bag made of reindeer hide that at first I thought was disgusting. But once I slipped in, the warmness collided with me and I couldn't resist snuggling up into it.

Darkfur slept on my stomach, well half on my stomach and half hanging on the ground. Wolf's head was snuggled in my neck, with a wagging tail that kept wagging in Darkfur's face. I found sleep easily and before I knew it, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review,**

**Littlewerepire7**


	4. Chapter 4:Consider yourself as Wolf Clan

**Hi everybuddi :)**

I hope you're enjoying it so far :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Nikita's POV**

And I thought staying with the Mountain Hare Clan was awkward. That's nothing compared to what I felt when all the clans came together. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

It all started on the first morning I spent with the Mountain Hare Clan.

"I don't get it. You don't even know what a jerkin is. How could your parents bring you up like that? All clans wear some type of jerkin. And what's Alaska?" Kala said to me, while picking up some berries.

I grimaced. I didn't know how to explain that this coat makes me warm and cozy so I didn't need a jerkin. I was one hundred per cent sure that I wouldn't like the feeling of putting on a jerkin in the first place.

And don't even go there about the Alaska thing. I tried explaining to her that I'm pretty much used to the cold, but noooooo. She then asks me about Alaska. Will the questioning ever end?

"This is a woolen coat," I said. "Back at home, it sometimes used to be worse than the coldness here. Where I live, people wear these coats."

Kala stopped for a moment and turned towards me.

"It doesn't seem natural. The coat," she pointed to it. Then shook her head and went on with picking up the left over berries from last night. "I don't know."

Awkward silence bombarded us then. I didn't know how to explain anything to her about what its like in the twentieth centaury.

She brought up a subject that caught me off guard.

"Chelko likes you, you know," she said as a matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened.

"Yeah right," I chucked a small stick playfully at her.

"Hey!" she laughed. "I was serious," she teased.

"We've only known each other for what? One day?" I laughed.

Then grimaced.

It's been one day.

Three days since I've seen Ella. Maybe even more. I hope she's okay.

"Yeah, but I still reckon he has fallen in love with you," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Yeah. Right," I said sarcastically.

After a bit of more teasing about Chelko and I, we ran towards camp carrying bundles of berries.

Little did I know that the clan was getting ready for something that I dreaded: the clan meet.

OoOoOoOo

The distance from where the Mountain Hare Clan camped to the clan meet took two days. I have never walked so far in my entire life.

Eyes were all on me as I entered the grounds of the clan meet.

The Mountain Hare Clan arrived and was welcomed by other clans. As soon as they saw me they stiffened.

I had a jerkin and leggings on, thanks to the Mountain Hare Clan Mage, and yet I still stood out. I'm not surprised. The jerkin was surprisingly comfortable, but I wasn't going to admit that to Kala because I still preferred my coat.

I was carrying my bags, which were not considered 'normal' here.

I stood awkwardly next to Kala. She gave me an encouraging smile that had no effect on me. She grimaced when she realized so.

The Mountain Hare Clan found a place to situate themselves and sat. Leaving me standing.

All of them except Krukoslik. He stood with me. He seemed surprisingly calm as all eyes were on us. Wolf and Darkfur were cowering at the edge of the clan meet.

I kept an eye on them, making sure that they were behaving.

I looked around and was surprised to see so many people. And they were all wearing jerkins and leggings made out of different types of animals.

But they were mostly made of deer hide.

I had been notified of what clans are here today.

Eight clans.

And only one of me.

From memory, I believe there are Wolf Clan, Raven Clan, Boar Clan, Seal Clan, Viper Clan, Bat Clan, Red Deer Clan, and Forest Horse Clan.

I blew out a shaky breath as a man from a different clan walked towards me.

With eyes that were a blazing blue I could barely look away. His dark red hair went passed his shoulders and he had grown a beard. He was fairly tall and wore a serious expression when he made his way towards me.

When he reached me, he stood a meter away.

Like everyone else, he wore a jerkin and leggings. And he had weapons. He had a bow over his shower and a quiver on the other. And a couple of knives were strapped to his belt.

His clan tattoo was two straight blueish-black lines on either cheek.

My guess was that he was a hunter.

He bowed respectively, putting both fists on his heart. Just like Krukoslik had done when we first met.

"I'm Fin-Keddin, leader of the Raven Clan," he said in a powerful voice.

I cleared my throat and repeated his bowing gesture.

"I'm Nikita," I said, standing up again.

"So I've heard. We, the clans and I, wish to welcome you to this clan meet. Sit," he said, gesturing to the empty spot next to Chelko.

I smiled respectively at him, and then took my place.

Chelko smiled encouragingly at me.

"You're doing great," he whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Then my attention was on Fin-Keddin and Krukoslik.

"What should we do with her?" Krukoslik asked.

Suddenly a man got up from his seat and ran to the leaders. His brown hair was at shoulder length and he had a fringe. He had boar tusks at his neck and had stiff hide mantles across his shoulders.

The second thing I noticed was that he was furious. For what, I'm not so sure.

"I'll tell you what I think we should do. I think we should kill her! She's an outsider! She is not to be trusted," he said viciously.

I flinched.

What the hell was his problem?

What did I ever do to him?

"Your musings have started to get irritating," Krukoslik stated with distaste.

Go Krukoslik.

"Krukoslik, if I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it," the man shot back.

"Enough!" Fin-Keddin yelled.

The leaders cringed.

I don't blame them. Fin-Keddin held so much power when he spoke. When he yelled it was both terrifying and interesting.

"We will not kill the girl. No," he said as the man started to protest. "We won't kill her because it's not our way."

"My point exactly. Do you want to upset the World Spirit, Boar Clan leader?" Krukoslik snarled. **(A/N: I have absolutely no idea what the Boar Clan leader's name is, so I'm just going to call him that)**

The Boar Clan leader stiffened.

I turned to Chelko. "What's the World Spirit?"

I think I vaguely guessed what it was, but I asked anyway.

He leaned closer. "The World Spirit is what all clans worship. The World Spirit gives us food, water, shelter. It even guides us when we're hunting. When you die, your soul belongs to the World Spirit," he explained.

Interesting, I thought.

"No, I thought not," Krukoslik said.

"Well what do we do with her then? She's clanless," the Boar Clan leader gritted his teeth.

"Line the clan guardians up and we'll see which one picks her. If none, then the rest of the clans will have to join us. If all of the guardians reject her, then she's an outcast," Fin-Keddin said.

"I have a vague idea on which clan creature will choose Nikita," Krukoslik said, looking in the direction of Wolf and Darkfur.

"Do tell," Fin-Keddin said.

"Wolf. Wolf Clan."

All eyes darted towards a clan whom I presumed were Wolf Clan.

I took in their appearances with admiration. I could just see that all the clan members had two dotted black lines on their cheekbones. A strip of wolf fur had been sowed on the left side of their jerkins, which were made of reindeer hide, which made them sort of blend in with the forest. Surprising, I saw the whites of their eyes were yellow, like wolves. Freaky, but cool.

A man that looked to be the leader of the Wolf Clan stood up and walked over to me. He didn't come too close but he crouched down to become eye level with me.

"Maheegun?" a woman came up from behind him.

Both were studying me with curiosity.

The woman frowned and leant her head slightly to one side, just like what a wolf does.

"Nikita, have you ever had an encounter with a wolf?" she asked softly.

I gulped.

"Yes."

"Did the wolf attack you?" she asked.

"No. Wolf and Darkfur are only pups though," I said.

Maheegun stood up with surprise.

"Two pups came up to you?" he asked.

"No that was just Darkfur. Wolf was stuck in a steel jawed leg hold trap. I saved him," I said, unwillingly remembering the time Wolf was hurt.

"And yet Wolf didn't attack you?" the woman asked.

"No."

"That is very unusual. Even pups are wary of strangers. And for one to be in pain and not bite you when you were trying to save it is very rare. So rare, they I don't think it's ever happened," Maheegun mused.

He stared at me for a long time before answering.

"Where are the pups now?"

"At the edge of the clearing," I pointed in the direction.

"Really?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Wolf! Darkfur!" I called.

Two bundles of fur raced into the clearing and pounced on me.

The two were aware of the strangers near us but didn't seem phased by their presence.

A lot of people gasped in surprise.

Wolf bit playfully on my ear while Darkfur spread out in front of me, her tail wagging.

The woman walked in front of Maheegun and crouched down.

The wolves immediately became away of her. Darkfur wriggled closer to me while Wolf went in front of her and watched the woman intently.

Even though he was still a pup, he was fierce.

I patted his head gently.

"Its okay. She's a friend," I said soothingly.

Wolf calmed down a fraction but still didn't let his guard down.

The woman slowly stepped back.

"It's alright, little one," she said to him.

I didn't think Wolf would calm down any more so I decided to change the subject.

"What does it mean?" I asked them.

Maheegun looked up from Wolf. "What does what mean?"

"The wolves haven't attacked me yet. When I told you that you seemed astonished. Is that bad that they haven't attacked me?"

I wasn't too sure. That question has been bugging me for quite some time.

"Perhaps you have a connection with the wolves. Mages do. They are able to communicate with their clan creatures, but it requires lots of work. Maybe its best if you do become Wolf Clan," the woman mused.

I considered what she said.

It occurred to me that I might have a connection with the wolves. To be honest, it didn't seem surprising. They acted around me as if I was part of their pack.

Maybe I am.

"I think it would be wise for Nikita to become Wolf Clan. What do you think, Maheegun?" Fin-Keddin asked.

But Maheegun wasn't paying attention. He had his eyes locked with mine and refused to look away.

After awhile he seemed to compose himself and spoke with a clear voice. "No. I do not think it to be wise. Remember the last person who had a connection with wolves? He was a-"

"Maheegun! Don't think of such things!" scold the woman.

"He turned Soul eater. Our clan is disgraced enough as it is. And now we are forced to do the same thing yet again," he continued.

Soul eater? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't forget that our past Mage had no intention of being a Soul eater. He left the other Soul eaters. And what did they do? They killed him! By forming a-"

"Hush! Do not speak such dreaded things, Atalaya!" Maheegun spat.

Atalaya seemed too angry to shoot something back at him.

Krukoslik seemed frustrated as well. "Then let her become part of a clan that is willingly to take her in."

I looked up at him and a smile formed across my face.

I wouldn't have any problems going back with the Mountain Hare Clan.

"NO!" Fin-Keddin roared.

All heads shot up towards him.

"Why not?" Krukoslik said, cringing.

"She must become Wolf Clan. The wolves are a sign, Maheegun. And unless you want to go against the world spirit, I suggest that you take her in. But the consequences will be severe if you do not, I assure you," Fun-Keddin spat.

Maheegun glared back at him.

Several things happened at once.

Maheegun turned and glared at me, forcing me to cringe slightly. After my cringe, he softened his glare. Only by a fraction though. I still don't see how keeping me in his clan will disgrace him. I doubt I'd ever become a Mage. And he said that the Wolf Clan's Mage turned Soul eater. I didn't even know what they were!

I stood up and faced him.

"If you don't want me to be part of your clan then we best be on our way. _We_, as in me and my wolves. I see no need in wasting time, because my best friend is out there. Alone. And I need to find her," I turned towards the Mountain Hare Clan and Krukoslik. "Thank you for taking me in. I appreciate it, but my place isn't here."

Krukoslik stared at me with both pride and sadness.

I knew what I said was true, even though I regret upsetting the clan that took me in, but here with the clans is not where I belong. I'm not saw I even belong in Wolf Clan.

"I'm not like any of you. I haven't been brought up the way all of you have because I was not born here. I was born six thousand years into the future," I said. "And I have no clue how I'm going to get back. So if this is all you have to say, Wolf Clan Leader, then I won't trouble you any more," I said to him.

Maheegun stared at me.

Stared at me for a long time. After a while I started to get nervous.

Finally he removed his eyes off mine and I felt relief run through me.

Maheegun stared up at Fin-Keddin. "I'll take her in."

Gasps came from every clan. Also, from me.

What on earth? Just two minutes ago, he was reluctant to let me join his clan. And now this?

Fin-Keddin bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Maheegun grunted in response, then turned towards me.

"Consider yourself as Wolf Clan."

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review,**

**Littlewerepire7**


	5. Chapter 5: Torak

**Hi everybuddi :)**

I hope you're enjoying it so far :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**Nikita's POV**

Saying goodbye to Krukoslik and the rest of the Mountain Hare Clan was heart breaking. I really wish I didn't have to go with Maheegun and his unwelcomeness. (Even though he said welcome).

It took one and a half days to get to his camp.

The Wolf Clan's camp blended in so well with the forest that at first I didn't even see it. Like the Mountain Hare Clan, the Wolf's shelters were made up of reindeer hide.

As soon as the clan set foot in the campsite, they all immediately went to work. I blinked in surprise. Didn't they want to rest? After all, it was a one and half days walk to get here.

The answer was no and I was soon sent on an errand myself. Maheegun came up to me holding two empty buckets, and he was grinning.

Uh oh. This is going to be a living nightmare.

"Go to the river. It's just down there. Fill these up," he gave them to me then he walked away.

I was wondering if anyone would see me if I poked my tongue at him. Probably not, but I didn't like my changes.

So me being me, mostly obedient, went to the river.

I wasn't the only one there though.

There was a boy. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face.

When I got closer, I found that he wasn't a boy, but nearly a man. His broad shoulders and muscled body gave it away. His long black hair went to his shoulders, which was covering his face as I walked next to him. He was crouched down on the water bank.

Odd.

I've never seen him before, not even at the clan meet. Maybe a few members stayed behind, protecting their campsite. But I doubt it.

"Hello?" I said, crouching next to him.

He didn't look up. Or moved a muscle.

"I'm Nikita. I'm a…new member of your…clan," I didn't know what to say. He wasn't responding which made me feel even more awkward. So I filled the buckets of water up to waste time.

"You're not supposed to be here, aren't you?" he abruptly asked.

I turned and was surprised that he lifted his head and looked at me.

My eyes widened. His eyes were so grey. As grey as Wolf's fur. And the whites of his eyes were yellow to resemble the wolf just like the rest of the clan. I guess I'll be like that too someday.

I frowned. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Well, for one: you don't have Wolf Clan tattoos. Two: you carry odd objects around with you that no one has ever seen before," he pointed to my bag. "And three: you're different."

I was shocked. One and two seemed logical. But three?

"But it's okay. I'm different from the rest of my clan as well," he said.

"You seem to fit in with them," I said, eyebrows raised.

"Then why am I here and not up there with them?" he challenged.

"That's what I want to know," I said, never taking my eyes off him.

We stared at each other until one of us looked away, but neither of us did.

He sighed and stood, brushing the snow off his leggings. He was no less then a head taller than me.

"You have a lot to learn about this place. If you are willing to know about how things work around here, then come with me. Maheegun won't care. And if he does, let me deal with him," he said. He started up the bank then stopped and turned back. "Bring your wolves as well," he said. Then turned and kept going.

I shook my head. _Really _odd boy that one.

Without me calling them, Wolf and Darkfur bounded up to me, tripping over each other all the way.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Come on you two," I said.

OoOoOoOo

"Okay, this is what you need to know about our clan. Rule number one: Maheegun has anger problems so if he suddenly goes angry, stay clear from him. Two: Atalaya is the person you see if you're in trouble. Never the clan leader. He never listens," the boy said.

I nodded.

"And three: if he says anything about choosing a mate, don't listen to him. He used to get me to get to know a lot of the girls around me age in the clans," he sighed.

I frowned. "Wait, he used to? Why not now?"

He turned away.

"You don't need to know that yet. It'll only be a matter of time until Atalaya says who I am to you," he said with a strained voice.

"And why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't think the time is right. Yet."

I nodded. "Fine. Then can we start all over again?"

He looked sideways at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we should introduce ourselves to each other."

By then we both stopped walking.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

I grinned. "Hi, I'm Nikita."

He sighed but in the end he grinned showing perfectly straight white teeth.

"Hello, Nikita. My name is Torak."

**A/N: Yep, Torak is back haha. He might seem different now, but don't worry. He'll get his Torakness once he gets to know Nikita better.**

**Anyway, please review :)**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	6. Chapter 6: Who's the new Soul eater?

**Hi everybuddi :)**

I hope you're enjoying it so far :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Nikita's POV**

A month has passed and I've accomplished nothing.

Well, apart for discovering that I have the skill to be a Mage, which now makes me Atalaya's apprentice.

In the passing month, or should I saw passing moon because that's what they call it, I have gained Torak's friendship and gotten even closer to Wolf and Darkfur.

That's the bright side.

The down side is that I haven't seen Ella for a month.

Torak reckons she's dead.

But I disagree. If she was dead, I would be able to sense it. Atalaya has taught me how to find people when you don't know where they are.

"It requires a lot of concentration," she had said. "You must be relaxed or else you'll fail. Memories of what the person looks like helps," she spoke with confidence that made my heart pound with hope. I thought that if I could find where Ella is, I'd go after her.

I could do it and I did do it. But I saw nothing but darkness. Which Atalaya said was a sign that my power wasn't strong enough yet.

Yet, when I searched for Wolf with my mind, I found him nearby without actually knowing where he was. Atalaya said that it was because I shared a bond with him.

I guess that makes sense.

Oh and also, I wanted to shoot Maheegun in the face.

I am so over his crap, it isn't funny. I almost swore at him once but thankfully Torak distracted me.

The only time I go near him is when another member of the clan had asked me to ask him something. That's it.

Other than that, I completely ignore him.

To my relief, he was occupied with something else, other than annoying me.

The Raven Clan has joined us for the winter so that we weren't going to starve for the winter.

Atalaya had said, "Prey is scarce in winter. That's why we must be careful."

The other clan joined a week ago.

I met a girl my age named Renn from the Raven Clan. She and Torak were 'apparently' really close friends but I could see that they were so much more than that.

Renn, Torak, Wolf, Darkfur and I sat apart from our clans when we ate our dinner.

Wolf and Darkfur got half of mine, because even though the deer meat wasn't that bad; I'd trade it for a waffle in a second. And also it was because they looked so hungry so I couldn't help myself.

I noticed Renn was unusually quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up at me then back down at her food.

"I've just overheard some bad news, that's all," she said nervously.

Bad news?

"How bad?" Torak teased.

Renn didn't reply straight away. She was pale girl but now it was if her face went completely white.

I knew something was bothering her. Just two days ago she was laughing and smiling at Torak's jokes and was happy to be with me when we went on hunting trips. But now? She has barely talked nor smiled.

"There's a new Soul eater," she whispered.

It was as if that those two words stirred the whole forest, making the trees lean away from her as she said it.

I frowned. "What are they?"

Both of them went silent. Torak wouldn't look at me. His face was turned away so that I couldn't see his expression.

I guess that question was uncomfortable for them to answer.

"Never mind. You don't have to-"

"There are seven of them. Well, there were seven of them. They all are Mages. When they first came together they were called the Healers. Always did what was best for their clans. Healed the sick and dying. But then everything went from good to bad. They wanted more power then they could posses as Healers. So they turned evil," Renn said.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"One of them was my father," Torak said.

My eyes went wide. "He was evil?" I asked.

"No. He was never evil. All the others were. My father was the Mage of our clan. He was the best Mage our clan has ever had. He joined the Healers because he thought they were good. When he realized he was wrong, he tried to leave but they wouldn't let him. So my father cast a fire that burnt down a wide range of the forest. He scattered away with my mother. My mother died when I was young, so my father raised me. When I was younger than I am now, a bear came a killed him," Torak said, looking up at me again.

"The bear was a demon created by Torak's father's brother. A demon that could only be destroyed by the Mountain of the World Spirit. Torak accomplished his quest by bring the bear to the mountain. The other Soul eaters still live, except Torak's father," Renn grimaced.

"I'm so sorry," I said to him.

He grimaced as well. "Thank you. You, Renn, Atalaya and other members of the Raven Clan believe I'm good. But then there are people like our Clan leader who believe that I'll end up like my father. He thinks my father was evil, and that I'll follow in his footsteps."

I scoffed. "Maheegun doesn't know what he's talking about."

He nodded. "I agree," then to Renn, "So who's the new Soul eater?"

She shrugged. "A girl that I don't know."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Ella," she replied.

My heart stopped. My plate slipped from my grip as I stared wide-eyed at her.

"No," I gasped.

**A/N: Torak in my story isn't the same as he is in CoAD. He hasn't killed any of the Soul eaters yet. My story isn't based upon Renn and Torak. I actually wasn't going to add them in but I wanted to because everyone was asking for them so I thought I better add them in haha . My story really is mostly about Nikita. There might be a few Ella POV's but mostly Nikita's. **

**Please review :)**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

**Hi everybuddi :)**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 7**

**Nikita's POV**

"But she's my best friend!" I yelled at Maheegun the next morning. After the news came to the clan leader about the new soul eater, Maheegun decided to move further down south.

He, along with a few other men from Wolf Clan helped carry one of the Wolf Clan shelters after they folded it up.

"She's a Soul Eater. No one is to go look for her," he thundered. I gritted my teeth and kept following him.

"Why? She isn't evil! I know her-"

"I said no," he said in my face then walked off with the other men. I cried out in anger and I stalked back to my belongings. I snatched them up and went to look for Atalaya. After walking through the campsite, I saw her on the edge of the river that flowed by the camp.

When I finally reached her, I found she was meditating. It was unwise to disrupt a Mage when meditating but this was urgent.

Before I could speak, she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the river.

"I sense great danger, Nikita. Your journey to find your friend will be costing. You will loose something precious if you dare look for the Soul Eaters," she said in a low voice.

I took a deep breath and answered her confidently.

"I need to find her, Atalaya. She's my best friend."

With a few moments of silence, she reluctantly gave me a bundle of some type. "Then take this," she said and handed me a thin strip of wood that was rolled up. I stretched it out and look at the intricate drawings. At first I was confused, but then it sunk in.

"A map," I breathed. She nodded.

"You must travel to West to seek what you want. I can't tell you anything more than that your journey will cost you something you cannot afford to loose. Not while you're in this lifetime." She rose to her feet and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck, my apprentice," was all she said, and then she followed her clan.

I bit my lip as I watched her go. The way she put it, it sounded as if I wouldn't be returning. But I will. I have to.

Wolf walked up to me, tail wagging excitedly. Darkfur followed behind and sat at my feet, releasing a yawn.

I scratched both of my wolves behind their ears before Torak and Renn came.

"Come on, Nikita. We're leaving," Torak said. I shook my head.

"I'm not coming with you."

Renn titled her head slightly to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I rolled up the map. "I'm going after Ella."

"That's crazy! She's a Soul Eater," Renn exclaimed.

I shrugged. "The Soul Eaters aren't going to stop me from saving my friend, Renn. I don't care who they are, I won't stop until she's safe," I retorted.

All of us went silent. Torak didn't look at me; Renn was nervously biting her fingernails and me? I was watching out for Maheegun, making sure he was nowhere near me. If he found out I was leaving, then he'd lecture me all over again. That was something I didn't want.

"I have to go. Maheegun is going to come back with another shelter soon," I said.

Renn embraced me hard. "Be safe," she whispered. I embraced her back.

"I will." Once I let go I hugged Torak. I didn't want to leave them. They were my only friends in the clans that I could really trust.

He hugged me tight.

"Come back to us when you've finished your quest," he said sternly. I nodded but didn't say anything. Tears were about to spill any second.

With our farewells out of the way, I started down the path with Wolf and Darkfur walking by my side.

**A/N: Please review **

**Littlewerepire7**


	8. Chapter 8: Tenris

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Nikita's POV**

I traveled West for two days and found that I was staring out into the ocean. It was noon when I looked down at the map Atalaya made and my brow burrowed. Why did I need to travel West? Do I have to travel across the ocean? The only islands that I saw on the map that were out there are the Seal Clans. Perhaps it was there I needed to go. But I have no way of getting there. I looked along the beach as far as my eyes could see and saw no one that could help me.

The sun was scorching hot and the water looked very tempting. I looked back at Wolf and Darkfur whom were eying the water carefully. I sighed. I didn't have time to go for a swim. Ella needed me.

What I did do was remove my jerkin. I put on a white tank top and my black short shorts and released my hair from the tight braid Renn made for me. My dark hair fell at perfect waves behind my back. After carefully folding up my jerkin in my bag, I walked along the water's edge, kicking the water at Darkfur every time she went close. She loved it and started to make happy yips and yaps. Wolf walked next to me, still eying the water. I laughed and kicked a bit of water at him too. He was so surprised that he bolted back to the forest. I laughed so hard and wasn't watching where I was going, until I ran smack into a tall boy. I took a step back and gasped.

Standing in front of me was a boy that might have been one or two years older than me. He towered over me and was really tanned, with long blonde hair, pretty much yellow, that was beaded with shell. Another boy was behind him, a little shorter than him but they both had quite a big build. The last one was behind the second boy and was the same height and everything. All had the same hair and shells in them.

God, they looked odd. But, I wasn't going to judge them, because I didn't know them, but I found it funny that they were looking at me the same way that I was looking at them.

"Uh, sorry about that," I said, brushing sand off my shoulder.

The one I ran into narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who are you?"

"Nikita. Of….Wolf Clan," I said. Atalaya always said to mention which clan I'm in if anyone asks who I was.

"Where's your tattoos?" the second boy asked.

"Don't have them yet."

"And where's your jerkin?" the third boy asked.

I sighed. "It's hot so I put it away. Look, I need to get across the ocean to these Sea Islands. Would you know anyone that knows how to make a skinboat or something…" I trailed off as I looked behind the tall boys to see three skinboats lined up behind them.

"Oh," I said lamely.

The second one laughed. "You're looking at them."

The first boy was still looking at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. I gave nothing away.

"We're also Sea Clan too. We can take you there on our skinboats."

"Do you have room for another two?" I asked.

They looked at me, confused. I whistled loudly.

A second later, Wolf and Darkfur were bounding down to me. But when they saw the boys, they started to growl.

The boys jumped back.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said, patting Wolf's fur.

"Is that….a wolf?" the third one said.

"Yeah, this is Wolf and Darkfur," I said proudly. I don't know who these boys were, but if they can get me to my destination, then it was worth making friends with them.

"She won't like that, Bale," the second one said cautiously to the boy I ran into.

"Who?" I asked.

Bale looked up at me. "The Sea Mother. She doesn't like it when forest collides with the sea."

I looked down at the wolf cubs. I wasn't leaving them behind. I couldn't. They are the only ones that I've got now.

I looked up at Bale and nodded my respect, and then I walked past them.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll find another way to cross," I called back, not turning around.

After a few long seconds, Bale called back. "Fine, we'll take you and the wolf cubs too," he said.

I turned and beamed at them.

Some time later, we were all packed and ready to go. The boats were so light that I felt guilty putting my heavy bag inside the second boy's, whom is Detlan, skinboat. The third boy, Asrif, was storing all of the boy's belongings in his boat, while Wolf, Darkfur and I were going in Bale's boat with him.

And then we were off. We'd occasionally talk, mostly me talking about where I came from and how I came to be in this time, not including the time machine.

Wolf sat restlessly in my lap, while Darkfur hooked her paw on my thigh and was sitting next to me on the ledge.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I heard was Detlan exclaiming something. I looked up to see a patch of calm water that appeared to be green, not ten paces from us. Then a black fin broke the surface. I yelped and clutched Wolf and Darkfur close to me. The fin was so tall. I assumed it was a Killer Whale, until Asrif called it a Hunter.

"Asrif, it's a Killer Whale."

All three boys turned their heads towards me.

"What?" Bale asked.

"It's called a Killer Whale."

"You have there's sea creatures where you live?" Detlan asked.

"Yes, and we call them Killer Whales."

"That's a bit of a harsh name," Bale mused. I shrugged.

"You could say that."

After awhile, I dosed off again.

This time, when I woke up, I was lying in a shelter, alone. I got up and walked stiffly to the entrance to find a few little children chasing each other outside. I didn't really pay attention to where I was but found that there wasn't any sign or Wolf or Darkfur. Oh God.

I ran out of the clearing, searching for the boys and found that they were with a man at the water's edge. The man was patting my wolves when I showed to a stop infront of them. Bale looked up and grinned at me.

"You're awake.

I smiled sleepily, making Detlan laugh.

"Maybe we should throw her in the water. That'll wake her up," Asrif tease.

"Do, and I'll kill you," I mocked making us all laugh. I turned to see who the man was. Straight up, I knew he was the Sea's Mage. I also found that he was quite young with thick, sandy hair and had a good build. His jerkin was plain but his belt was beautiful. It was made out of braided hide that was two hands wide and was fringed with the red and yellow beaks of puffins. The left side of his face was burnt badly, leaving his left eyelid with no lashes. Poor man.

"Nikita, meet our Mage: Tenris," Detlan said.

I curled my hands into fists and placed them over my heart and bowed. He did the same thing.

"Welcome, Nikita," Tenris said, his voice was so smooth and low-pitched that I almost melted from hearing it.

I knew something was up as soon as I laid my eyes on him. He wasn't just an ordinary Mage.

If my instincts were correct, he was a Soul Eater.

**

* * *

A/N: Torak and Renn are still in this story everyone. Just letting you all know that. And yes, Torak does have a huge part in what's about to come up a little later in the story. Everything will start making a bit more sense as I keep going. **

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	9. Chapter 9: Seshru

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

Nikita's POV**

Never once in my life had I ever been fond of sand. Even as a child I despised it. I remember when my mother took me overseas to Australia and water would embrace my body when I bomb dived into the ocean. But all too quickly, we went back home to Alaska.

But now, sitting in the sand with Bale and Detlan flanking me and Asrif perched in front of me, the care factor for the sand dimmed. All I could think about was Tenris. Just thinking about him being a Soul Eater sent shivers down my spine.

This was the second night I spent with the Seals, and in that time I've come to a conclusion. At first I wasn't sure about him being one of the evil Mages. In fact I still was unsure. But tomorrow morning was when I plan to follow him. Every morning he wakes early and departs silently. Not this time.

I purposely went to bed early so that waking up earlier in the morning won't be such one of the hardest missions.

At first light I heard a stir. I was jolted awake, thinking it was _him_, but as per usual, the drowsiness got to me and I found my eyelids getting heavy. It was almost silent and I decided to ignore it, since it was in the early hours. But then I heard a _clink_. My eyes became wide open.

Tenris.

Staying as still as I could, I listened as he almost silently rose from his sleeping bag. Thank God my back was to him. Wolf and Darkfur, unable to stay still for one hour, weren't with me. They were exploring ever inch of this island. Fair enough, I just hope they don't run into a rabid squirrel.

Soon it became silent and I knew then that it was time to make my move. First I glanced over my shoulder to make sure everyone was asleep. Check. I stood up, shook the sleeping bag off me and tumbled silently out of the hide. Once out in full light did I see that the camp lay still and quite. Except a noise that was distant disrupted the silence. The clink of the puffin beaks. Tenris was headed for the beach.

Luckily being around the pups, I've learnt a few tricks off them. Like treading on the ground lightly and as soundlessly as possible that way you can easily sneak up on your opponent. But Tenris was a Soul Eater so who knew what he could do.

As I made my way down to the beach, I saw his figure in the distance. He picked up speed as he left. As if he was in a hurry.

Well that had to be something.

So I followed him.

At first the adrenaline was almost unbearable, but I kept telling myself _it's for Ella_. This was the only way in finding Ella, well maybe. If he is in fact a Soul Eater, that is.

After a good hour or so, I finally saw him take a route through the forest. But before I started to take it, my eyes snapped towards the water's edge. A skinboat, but unlike those of the Seals. This one looked tougher so that it survived the ocean's harshness. But why is it here? And where did it come from?

As if on cue, I heard a faint, soft drumming coming through the forest. Throwing a final quick and cautious glance at the skinboat, I dashed up the path.

Sharp rocks made my trip difficult, but as I reached the top, I found myself looking to the side where the ocean was far below. I was on a crag.

Glancing in front of me was a secured, how should I say…hideout? Although if I simply looked at it, I would have pinned down that it was formed by nature. A fallen trunk hid the side I was one but the other was open with smoke trailing up into the air above. I wouldn't have hesitated to fling myself in motion and demand Tenris where Ella was, if it had not been so open up here. The forest ended where I stood, with the shelter thirty feet away. On the other was open with hardly any trees but the jagged rocks formed sharp corners if I were to run away in that direction. And to the side of me was the plain view of the ocean. And the drop was not that pleasant.

The drumming ceased and for the first time I saw a figure move out from the protection of the trunk and walked a few feet away from the crag's edge.

When I first saw him I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was like Tenris transformed into an entirely different person.

He had taken off his jerkin and produced a lean, muscled body. The entire left side was badly burnt. He stretched his arms up in the air before looking back at his camp. I hid behind a large hollow tree, keeping out of his site but still able to keep a watchful eye on him. His chest came into view and so did the three-pronged fork tattoo on his chest.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember what Bale said to me the day before.

"There's one way to single out a Soul Eater," Bale had mentioned. "One way -the main way– is the three-pronged fork tattoo on their chest. That's the mark of the Soul Eaters," Bale had finished.

So it was true, Tenris was a Soul Eater.

An unwanted shiver of terror sized me, making me step back. Little did I know that a small branch was directly behind me that crunched when I stepped back.

Crap.

Tenris whipped his head around and saw me before I had a chance to escape. He made no move towards me, but something else did. A swift movement of my left caught my eye. On cue, the viper striked and bit me hard on my wrist. I howled in pain, staggering back, and tried to fling the viper away from me but it was no use.

Suddenly a figure bolted towards me from the camp. And it wasn't Tenris.

A woman walked towards me at the end of her run and caught hold of the viper, caressing it and finally the beast left go. My breathing labored and I fell to my knees. Dizziness filled my head. The viper's venom made me weak and disoriented. My eyesight became hazy.

"The venom will kill her soon," the woman said, her voice was as smooth as a snake.

I collapsed onto the damp ground, seconds from being unconscious.

"I'll get the healing water ready. Seshru, bring her over to me," Tenris spat. The dizziness got to me, finally pulling me to unconsciousness.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review**


End file.
